1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to an input device of a handheld electronic device.
2. Background
Numerous types of handheld electronic device are known. Examples of such handheld electronic device include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
A typical handheld electronic device might include an input apparatus, a processor apparatus, and an output apparatus, with the input apparatus providing input to the processor apparatus, and with the processor apparatus providing output signals to the output apparatus. Numerous types of input devices are known and would include, for example, keypads, track wheels, touch screens, buttons, microphones, and the like. While such handheld electronic devices have generally been effective for their intended purposes, such handheld electronic devices have not, however, been without limitation.
Many known input devices are of a mechanical nature and thus can add weight and cost to a handheld electronic device, both of which are undesirable in a typical competitive marketplace. Moreover, mechanical input devices increase the complexity of manufacturing such a device, with resultant reduced flexibility in the manufacturing process. Moreover, mechanical input devices are subject to wear and breakage, which can seriously impair the functionality of a handheld electronic device. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device and an associated method that overcome at least some of these and other limitations.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.